I Blame You
by RainingLove
Summary: Oh lala! Is there something forming between the two "formal" rivals! A sneaky Slytherin is capturing a certain Golden Boy's attention. Awe, young love is very fooling, or at least for Potter. : Just read to find out what I'm going on about! R&R!


**This is for all those Slytherin fans that love to see Draco crush Potter! Haha sorry those who hate it...this will be a sad fic for you if you hate Harry being girlish too. Lol Enjoy!**

The summer breeze ruffled Harry Potter's messy black hair as he laid there under the shade of a tree next to the Black Lake. He, Hermione, and Ron took safety outside from the flooded Great Hall for lunchtime, their classes tiring them all, with the exception of Hermione Granger, who had her nose in yet another book.

"Oi, how much homework are you betting Snape will give us today," Ron groaned as he laid down in a green patch of grass.

"I bet a mountain size," Harry breathed as he watched loose leaves fall onto the glistening black water.

"Oh it's not that bad you two. It would probably be easier if you just paid attention in class," Hermione chirped up.

"Well bloody hell Hermione! Sorry that we're not as bloody brilliant as you," Ron shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to them bicker at each other once again. He swiftly stood up and told them that he was hungry and would see them in class later. In the castle there was cheerful hums and jeers. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he reached his house table to find Dean and Seamus having a food fight. Quickly, he snatch up a red apple and walked out to the corridors with ease.

"Well well. It's so very _un_lovely to see you here _Potter_," an icy voice echoed off the stone walls.

"Oh like it's such a good thing to see you here either _Malfoy!"_

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy hissed, taking a graceful step in front of the green-eyed wizard.

"Well I do believe you're the one who's standing in front of me," Harry smirked. Harry was in too good of a mood that even Draco Malfoy was unable to put a damper on things.

"Awe, why Potter? Have you actually grown some balls," Draco chuckled as he took a step closer. Only leaving inches between the two enemies now.

"I believe I've always had 'em, unlike you," Harry breathed as he took a bite of his apple smugly. With an impossibly large grin he stepped around the young Malfoy heir, but was stopped with long, slender fingers that wrapped themselves tightly around "The Chosen One's" forearm.

Feeling quite odd, Harry turned around to find his enemy's face was only mere inches from his. His heartbeat fastened and his cheeks started to boil with heat.

Malfoy's silver orbs were glues to green emeralds as he sniggered at Potter's reaction. Harry's mind went into overdrive as the Slytherin's sweet scent was all he could endure, imagining impossible things that he usually did when he thought of Ginny. These thoughts shocked Harry, earning him a mental scolding.

It seemed that the two were edging towards each other. Harry was the first to look away, face flushed maroon in embarrassment. _What the hell am I doing?! I hate him and he hates me! Oh but look at those full lips…beautiful chest…long legs…Ah! No! Bad Harry Bad_, Harry scolded himself as he was eyeing the other male that still held him captive.

"Awe, can't stand to be so close to me Potter," Malfoy cooed as he brushed his free hand against Harry's cheek.

"Wh-what are you doing Malfoy?!" Harry gasped as Malfoy pressed himself fully against his rival.

"Don't you want this _Harry_," Malfoy seductively whispered in Harry's ear, receiving a blissful moan in response.

_Harry James Potter! Snap out of it! You love Ginny you git! Not Malfoy! No don't you dare look down there…Oh god I wonder how it would feel…SNAP OUT OF IT POTTER! I refuse to think like that about my, extremely, god-like…sex god-like…mmmm…NO! STOP IT_, Harry's mind argued. _Oh god what am I do- _

Harry's train of thought was cut short from the pair of lips that now covered his own. A moan escaped from his throat as Draco chuckled and pulled away. Harry whimpered for a moment for more before realizing what just happened and pushing himself twenty feet from the blonde.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry roared.

"It was a kiss Potter. I thought you would know what that was by now," Draco smiled wickedly, kind of posing with his hand on his hip and looked perfect, beautiful.

"I know what a kiss is! But why in hell did you kiss me?!"

"You wanted it."

"How do you know what I want-"

"It was kind of obvious when you were whimpering like a begging mutt," Malfoy laughed.

"I-I…" Harry stumbled but decided to turn around and march off to his next class. He listen to Malfoy laugh, he turned around once to find that the blonde was still there then blew the green-eyed male a kiss and wink.

Enraged, Harry stormed off faster than before, Draco's laughs echoing in his ears.

A smug voice in his head chanted in an annoying tone, _I kissed Draco Malfoy! I kissed him…no! He kissed me! Oh god! It felt heavenly! Does this mean he loves me?! I can love him easily if he kissed me like that everyday…or even better-_

"Hey Harry," Neville interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Sighing in relief of the annoying voice finally shutting up he responded with a "hello" from himself. They chattered as they were waiting for the rest of the class to join them.

What happened next completely blew Harry off his seat. Ron and Hermione were holding hands making goo-goo eyes at each other. Hermione even stood on her tip toes to peck Ron on the corner of his mouth. Harry stared at his two closest friends with wide eyes and a jaw that nearly reached the dungeons.

"Hey Potter, you should close your mouth before you swallow a bug," Malfoy's voice shocked him out of his trance. Instead of staring at his friends, he took it more amusing to glare at Draco from across of the room. A few times Draco made a funny face at Harry, which would have to muffle his laughter as he sent one of his own towards the blonde.

The rest of the day went by to quickly for Harry to even remember. In fact the rest of that month was like that. Everyday Malfoy would find a way to tease Harry, making him feel lust more and more each day. Harry damned the day that sexy god was born.

One Saturday morning, Harry found it extremely hard to sit with his best friends with their non-stop baby talk to each other, sure from Ron he'd expect it. But Hermione?! Never! But it was as sure as hell getting on the "boy-who-lived''s nerves. So he exited the Great Hall during breakfast to go but his toes in the Black Lake.

He laid there, half asleep, watching the clouds slowly moving across the sky with both feet in the icy water.

"Beautiful day out isn't it?" Malfoy said as he straddled the brunette.

"It was," Harry groaned trying to push Malfoy off. Draco laughed wickedly as he moved his hips side to side on Harry's torso.

_Damn that feels good_, Harry's thought screamed as he vocally moaned in wanting. _Damn Malfoy._

Draco then leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's fiercely. This kiss was on a very different level than the first, this kiss was full of power.

Malfoy licked the outside of the other's lips which gave him entrance, and their tongues exploring the each other's mouth. In a rush, Harry sat up and entwined his fingers in the golden locks and Draco's were exploring the brunette's back.

They broke apart for air, and smugly Draco stood up and stalked off in a cheery mood. Feeling like a failure yet again, Harry threw himself back at the ground panting.

_After dinner I _will_ get my revenge Draco_, Harry thought with a grin.

Throughout that day Harry was just itching for dinner that he practically ran up to his dorm and made sure he had clean clothes and all smudges of dirt were absent from his face. Feeling that he looked a bit seductive himself he staid in his dorm away from the rest of the school as he sat there reading some Muggle book…

_What the hell?! Vampires do NOT sparkle! I swear that Edward character has to be gay…hmmm…maybe he's having an affair with this Jacob Black behind Bella's back? _Harry giggled.

Finally It was dinner time and he strode off towards the Great Hall. As he glided his way to his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione, he could hear admiring whispers following him. Feeling quite proud, he sat and started nibbling on a few biscuits. Ron and Hermione gawked at their friend for a bit before resuming their gooey love nonsense. Harry sighed and glance across the room to find silvery eyes glued at Harry. But before Harry could smirk at him, Pansy Parkinson jumped into Draco's lap and started snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

Malfoy cradling the arch of Pansy's back was the last thing Harry saw before he ran off in shock to the welcoming freezing air out on the grounds.

_Damn that Malfoy! He lead me on! He-he's a fucking bastard! Making me think he actually wanted to be something with me! Then I fell for it like a love-struck-school-girl! And I knew something like this would happen! Why the hell didn't I stop myself for falling for him?! Damnit damnit damnit! I hate Malfoy! I fucking hate him! I blame that fucking git for making me fall for him like a love-sick puppy! I blame you, Draco Malfoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Well how very kind of Malfoy don't you think? No? Well I would absolutly LOVE to hear your thoughts! So review please! Heehee I wanted to add more but I wasn't quite sure what this was missing, so that was extremely irritating! So if you thought it was missing something, LET ME KNOW! C'MON! DON'T KEEP IT ALL TO YOURSELF! SHARING IS CARING! LOL So review! PLEASE! Byebye!! Have an awesome day peoples! :}**

**~Raininglove!**


End file.
